


FOOLS

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Based On a Troye Sivan Song, M/M, Poetry, here's another shitty poem, it's 11:08 now!!, mlm, this is stupid sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: named after the song I based it on





	FOOLS

When I see us I see the swimming pool in the backyard we’ll someday have, the water deep and blue and droplets rolling off your shoulders. It’s long and deep but we’re strong and finally we can swim and we can swim together.

 

When I see us I see the blue walls of out future home, the couch soft and used and comfortable, the table clear except for my paint supplies and your laptop. I see the medicines we both have to take lined up in the cabinets and wines in the cupboard. I see our dogs and cats padding around the house and hurrying to the door when they hear you come in. I see us cooking together and living together and sleeping together and finally both being happy.

 

I see our little house, just over the hill at the edge of a small town. It’s an off white colour and we painted it together. The driveway up to it slopes slightly and has trees along one side and flowers on the other. Our house is small, sure, but it’s comfortable.

 

When I see us I see us on our little leather couch, my head on your lap or maybe yours on mine, sharing a drink of Tanquerey and laughing together. We’re watching a show and you’re laughing and your eyes light up and now I’m laughing too, just because you are. 

 

I know that you should hear

 

But I know that if you hear, I won’t see us anymore. I will see only you and only me, and we’ll be shattered and broken forever.


End file.
